I love DEVIL? Shit!
by Wolf88RED17
Summary: Saat orang yang sangat berharga untukmu harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Merasa tidak terima dengan keadaan yang ada, dan ia putuskan untuk berbuat kesepakatan dengan iblis, iblis terkejam yang sengaja memfaatkan keadaan yang tengah bimbang. Dan bagaimana dengan nasib si iblis yang membuat perjanjian dengan manusia, hukuman apa yang akan di terima dari sang ayah. EXO


**Summary:** Saat orang yang sangat berharga untukmu harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Merasa tidak terima dengan keadaan yang ada, dan ia putuskan untuk berbuat kesepakatan dengan iblis, iblis terkejam yang sengaja memfaatkan keadaan yang tengah bimbang. Dan bagaimana dengan nasib si iblis yang membuat perjanjian dengan manusia, hukuman apa yang akan di terima dari sang ayah./ChanBaek-KaiSoo-HunHan/Fantasy,Mystery/M/YAOI.

 **Caption : I love DEVIL? Shit!**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17**

 **SRM_HNC**

 **Cast:**

 **Chan-Baek**

 **Kai-Soo**

 **Hun-Han**

 **And other**

 **Genre: Fantasy & Mystery**

 **Rate : M**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I love DEVIL? Shit! Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit, suara ranting yang bergesekan satu sama lain membuat suasana malam sedikit mencengkam, belum lagi cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan membuat jalan ini tambah mencengkam. Tak ada yang mampu menjadi tumpuan dalam perjalan setapak demi setapak.

Tiang tiang lampu yang semestinya berfungsi menerangi tiap titik jalan agar membantu pengendara maupun pejalan kaki, kini hanya tiang besi dengan sedikit cet yang mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Pandangan sebelah mata yang menjadi tempat ini sedikit rawan, apa lagi di malam malam sunyi seperti ini. Hanya manusia yang tidak sayang nyawa saja yang melewati tempat ini.

SREKK~~~

Suara ranting pohon yang sengaja di gesekan dengan jalanan beraspal. Tak mampu di pungkiri, suaranya membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri dan ingin cepat cepat berlari dari tempat laknat ini.

SREKKKK~~

Kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar jelas. Dari arah jarum jam ke angka tiga. Bayangan hitam samar samar yang terlihat sedikit semu, mulai menampakan sedikit bentuk tubuhnya.

TAKK!

Ranting pohon yang bergesekan dengan aspal seperti tidak kuat menahan kerasnya aspal atau memang ranting tersebut sudah rapuh di makan waktu. Jika berada di posisi sepuluh meter terlihat perawakan seperti pemuda pada umumnya yang kesepian hanya berjalan sendiri tanpa tau jalanan ini berbahaya untuknya.

"Shit!" suara baritonnya mengumpat ranting yang ia genggam dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Matanya menatap kesal kearah aspal, tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya yang membuatnya hilang akal.

"Kau memang tidak berguna. Sama...

-sepertiku.." ucapnya kesal namun terdengar rintih di akhir.

"Hey nak!" matanya dengan gusar menatap kesana kemari, mencari suara yang tadi sempat ia dengar. Walau ia kurang yakin kalau saat ini itu hanya halusinasinya saja. bagaimana tidak, selama seorang itu berjalan tidak ada siapapun selain dia. pasti dia 'tidak' takut. Lihat saja dari garis wajahnya, yang menampilkan ekspresi menantang.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak namja itu masih dengan memandang sekitar.

"Dasar pengecut! Keluar kau!" kali ini dia benar benar kesal, moodnya sedang tidak baik dan seorang yang meneriakinya tidak paham akan situasinya saat ini.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku menuruti kemauanmu anak muda?" suara bariton itu mulai menggema lagi, namun kali ini lebih terdengar seperti ia berada di sekitarmu.

"Ambillah semua! Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucapnya lantang.

"Wow~ menarik.." timpalnya dengan seringan kecil di sudut bibir tebalnya.

"Jadi? Suatu apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" lanjutnya saat melakukan penawaran.

"Apa yang kau minta? Uang, mobil, atm? Aku bisa berikan apapun. "

"Anak muda sombong sepertimu terlalu semangat."

"Bicaralah dengan sopan dan tunjukan dirimu. Kau adalah laki laki pengecut." Merasa tersindir dengan ucapan lawan bicara yang tak kasap mata

"Jaga ucapanmu nak. Lidahmu bisa terpotong jika kau mengatan hal yang tidak baik."

"Aku tidak butuh betuahmu pak tua."

"Hanya peringatan.. hahaha..."

"Tidak lucu."

"Memang."

"Apa yang kau mau? Cepat!"

"Jantung."

"Apa?"

"Jantung. Aku ingin jantung."

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku menyari jantung disini. Mintalah dengan benar. Dan mintalah yang ada saja."

"Bukankah memang benda itu ada?..."

"Hey pak tua, saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Dalam bicaramu hanya dapat disimpulkan, bahwa hanya ada dua jantung disini." mulai kesal dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Memang. Maka dari itu serahkan kepadaku." Mencoba bermain kata, namun agak kurang seru

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak bermaksud ingin meminta jantungku bukan? Ckck, lelucon murahan macam apa ini yang sedang kau lawakan? Sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius." Dalam sekejap suara bariton itu muncul tepat dihadapan namja muda tersebut. tatapan mata yang tajam, mata merahnya berkilap terkena cahaya lampu jalan. entah bagaimana bisa, tapi ini terjadi.

Lampu jalan yang memang tidak mau bernyala selama bertahun tahun, kini lampu itu menyala dengan cahaya kuning terangnya. Mata anak muda itu terlihat pucat saat menatap seseorang yang tiba tiba berada di depannya ini.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk menjaga ucapanmu dalam berbicara."

"..."

"Berikan jantungmu."

"A-aku tidak akan m-mmemberikannya ke-kepada mu!"

"Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk semuanya~"

"A-ap- AKHHH! Ka-kau ukhuk," ucapnya diselingi muncratan darah yang keluar dari mulut serta tubuh bagian depannya.

"anak muda yang malang. Jika dia menyerahkannya dengan suka rela maka tidak akan seperti ini. mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut tanpa rasa sakit. Menyusahkan." Matanya menatap tanpa sesal kepada namja yang jatuh di atas aspal jalan dengan bersimpah darah dimana mana.

"Temanku mungkin akan benar benar memotong lidahmu. Kau terlalu banyak berbuat dosa. Maka dari itu aku mempercepat hidupmu, supaya dosamu tidak bertambah."

" **Kembalilah. Jangan bertindak seenaknya lagi!"**

"Berisik. Pergilah!"

" **Yack! Mau kemana kau?!"**

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusanku!"

" **Apa katamu?! Yack berhenti! Aishh anak ini benar benar."**

.

.

Aku adalah mahkluk malam, namaku Chanyeol. Aku terlahir dari bangsa terketuk, yaitu iblis. Aku adalah keturunan murni dari bangsa kami. Aku mahkluk malam pecinta jantung. jangan mengira aku mengkonsumsi jantung para korbanku. Kalian salah besar jika mengira aku begitu.

Jangtung para korbantu hanya akan ku jadikan pajangan di antara ribuan koleksi jantungku. Aku menyukai saat jatung mereka yang bergerak seakan berdetak di dalam gelas kaca. Entahlah tanpa sadar aku sudah mempunyai koleksi banyak yang jantung.

Aku hanya akan mengoleksi jantung manusia. jantung mereka sangat indah, apalagi saat aku akan menjemput ajal mereka. jantung mereka seakan berdetak cepat yang bisa saja membunuh mereka seketika hanya dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Dan itu hiburan tersendiri untukku.

Sudah beberapa kali kegiatanku, diganggu oleh kakakku. Dia mahkluk menyebalkan. Sudah beberapa kali aku ingin membunuhnya, namun tidak akan pernah bisa. entahlah, sekuat apapun aku mencobanya, namun berakhir dengan aku yang berbaring di kamar dengan rasa dongkol akibat kenihilan yang aku dapatkan. Dan jangan lupa umpatan yang akan selalu berkoar dari bibir pedasku selama seharian.

Jujur saja entah apa ini, walau aku terlahir murni iblis tak dapat di pungkiri sepertinya aku mulai sedikit tertular sifat manusia yang ada di dalam darah kakakku. Yapp.. kakakku bukan iblis murni. Dia terlahir dari harim manusia, menjijikan dan itu adalah aib dikeluarga kami. Walaupun begitu dia sangat di hormati di bangsa kami maupun bangsa neraka. Sifat tegas dan sifat wibawa ayah yang menurun padanya membuatnya selalu disegani.

Tapi tetap aku yang akan menggantikan posisi ayah, raja iblis. Kakakku memang yang tertua, tapi dia bukan keturunan kami yang murni dengan berat hati ayah menunjukku sebagai penerusnya. Walau ayah selalu meragukanku karena tingkah kekanakan yang selalu aku buat, tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan yang aku buat.

Hey, aku ini calon raja iblis. Tidak pernah dalam kamus iblis mempertanggung jawabkan kesalan yang sudah di perbuat. Karna memang itu tugas bangsa kami, menebarkan masalah dan kebencian dan tidak pernah memikirkan resiko atau efek samping. Kami para iblis hanya di ajarkan dengan melalukan segalanya dengan keinginan yang kami mau.

Aku tidak perduli dengan kakakku yang selalu bertindak pahlawan. Dan selalu memberiku hukuman dengan tindakan yang aku perbuat. Aku iblis, bukan setengah iblis sepertinya yang memiliki sedikit rasa kasihan terhadap para korban.

Dan aku akan pergi kebumi ketika keluargaku membahas ibu tiriku. Aku benci topik pembicaraan tidak bermutu itu. wanita itu tidak akan ku biarkan memasuki hidupku. Tidak akan pernah. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggapnya sebagai ibuku.

Malam ini cukup satu jantung. dan aku meras puas mendapatkan buruan yang menarik. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya dineraka. Manusia sombong sepertinya pantas mati.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Aku pulang~"suara nyaring saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Langkah kakinya dengan semangat memasuki rumah mewahnya. Meleati ruang tamu. Dan berakhir di pintu kayu yang memiliki ukiran bunga tulip di bagian tengah pintu dengan rantai daun yang memutar mengelilingi tulip. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu tersebut, takut mengganggu sosok yang sedang berada didalam.

"Mama~ aku mas-"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya saja. apa susahnya." Mata sipitnya mematung mendapati mamanya tidak sendiri di dalam ruang kerjanya. Lelaki dengan paras yang lebih tua berada di depannya dengan memunggunginya.

Sosok inilah yang tidak pernah dia inginkan datang kembali dalam keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia bersama mama. Dia seorang yang tidak akan pernah aku anggap lagi dalam hidupku. Dia sudah menyakiti dan menghianati mama, berarti dia juga melukai aku. Dia adalah ayahku.

"Mama, kenapa orang ini datang lagi?!"

"Sayang-"

"Anak manis ayah bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Pergi kau. aku tidak manis, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. aku membencinya."

"Baekkie sayang, tidak baik perkata seperti itu nak.."

"Mama, untuk apa dia datang? Pasti ia ada maksud lainkan?"

"Tepat sekali, anak manis ayah memang pintar."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan begitu!"

"Sudahlah.. kau tidak lapar? Bibi Han sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu.."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Ayah sebenarnya ingin-"

"Sayang sebaiknya kau makan dan berganti pakaian, istirahatlah.. pasti kau lelah.."

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai repot repot menemui mama?"

"Tentu saja uang. Memang apa lagi."

"Mwo? Setelah kau meninggalkan kami dan memilih wanita jalang yang tidak modal itu, dan sekarang kau meminta uang ke mama?! Ck, orang macam apa kau ini? memangnya kau tidak malu?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu? selama ayah pergi, kelakuanmu semakin tidak bisa di toleril lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pelajari selama ini di sekolah?"

"Apa peduli mu? Sejak kapan kau ingin tau apa yang ku pelajari, dengan siapa aku berteman, dan siapa yang mengajariku?! Jangan pernah kau bicara seolah kau mengajariku dengan baik selama ini! kau yang memutuskan tali keluarga dan lebih memilih wanita murahan yang lebih tidak bermoral dariku. Bagaimana bisa dia mau saja disentuh dengan lelaki tua bangka yang bahkan sudah beristri-"

"Baekhyun.."

"Mama dia pantas mendapatkannya. Lelaki sepertinya tidak pantas berada disini."

"Ayah menyesal tidak berlaku tegas selama ini terhadapmu. Apa mama tidak mendidikmu dengan benar?!"

"Jangan membawa mama. Mama selama ini selalu baik dalam menuntunku. Tapi kau, yang tidak pernah mendidikku, dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu, dan berakhir kau bercerai dengan mama karna perselingkuhan yang kau perbuat. dan sekarang saat perusahaanmu harus gulung tikar, dan dengan gampangnya tanpa rasa berdosa. Meminta uang kemama. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu?!"

"Sudah cukup! Baekhyun, mama ingin kau kekamar."

"Mama Baekkie tidak mau orang ini memanfaatkan mama. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Mama mohon~ dengarkan mama.."

"Mama~"

"Ayahmu tidak akan melukai mama.. percayalah.."

"CK!"

"Jadilah anak baik, dan turuti kemauan mamamu anak ayah yang manis."

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya. Sampai aku melihat ada luka di tubuh mama, aku tidak akan segan segan menghancurkanmu."

"Tenanglah ayah akan berlaku lembut.."

.

.

"Aishh."

BRAKKK!

"Aku benci dia. dia tidak pantas menginjakan kaki jeleknya di rumah mama. Bukannya dia yang memutuskan meninggalkan mama. Dasar kakek tua bangka."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi, saat kau menyakiti mama. Aku akan melindunginya, seperti mama melindungiku selama ini."

" **Kau terlihat berantakan?"**

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak berminat bicara denganmu."

" **Awalnya aku berencana ingin cerita tentang kisahku minggu lalu kepadamu.. tapi kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkanku, melihat dari kondisimu.."**

"Aku ingin istirahat." Bermaksud untuk mengusir dengan halus.

" **Ingin cerita?"**

"Tidak terimakasih."

" **Butuh bantuan?"**

"Tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Jika tua bangka itu masih tetap nekat maka aku akan membuatnya menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat."

" **Memang apa yang telah ia perbuat?"**

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin ia punya niat lain. Aku tadi menemukannya di ruang kerja mama, dengan tampang yang menyebalkan itu ia meminta uang kepada mama. Memang siapa dia. Aku sangat tidak terima."

" **Bukannya dia punya hak."**

"Tidak. Tidak ada hak untuknya. Bahkan sepeserpun. Lagi pula dia yang seharusnya masih menafkahi kami, bukan mama yang menafkahinya."

" **Bagaimanapun ia tetap ayahmu."**

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu lagi. kata itu tidak pantas untuknya yang sudah menghianati kita berdua. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

" **Apakah terlalu fatal sampai kau tak mau memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu?"**

"Itu salahnya. Dia yang memutuskan keluar dari rumah ini tanpa memberi kabar, dan pulang dengan membawa wanita murahan datang kemari. Jelas mama pasti sangat sakit hati, dan berniat untuk bercerai."

"Setelah bercerai. Hidup kami, aku dan mama aman dalam satu tahun kedepan, hidup dengan keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Namun setelahnya ia selalu datang saat tidak punya uang, dan memaksa mama menyerahkan uang kepadanya. Hingga sampai saat ini. mungkin waktu itu aku masih kecil, dan tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Tapi sekarang aku akan mencekiknya jika ia berani melalukan kekerasan terhadap mama."

"Itu sangat pantas untuknya. Dia memang harus di beri pelajaran dari tuhan. Agar dia tau bagaimana sakitnya orang yang ditinggalkan."

" **Ya.. dia pasti lebih mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu. dan akan ku pastikan itu.."**

" **Oke aku harus pergi, ada yang harus aku kerjakan.. selamat tidur Baekhyun-ah.."**

"Selamat kerja juga untukmu Kai.. terimasih sudah menjadi sahabatku. Memang hanya kau dan mama yang aku punya didunia ini. entah apa jadinya aku tidak ada kalian berdua dimuka bumi ini.."

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

"Bertemu dengan manusia manis itu lagi?"

"Berhenti memata mataiku lagi. Itu privasi kau tau."

"Ayah sedari tadi mencarimu, ada tugas untukmu.."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku lelah."

"Tugas ku lebih banyak darimu, jadi jangan menambah bebanku. Sudah sana."

"Dasar hyung menyebalkan."

"Kapan ia akan bertingkah dewasa..?"

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"A-aku dari bumi ayah."

"Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkan tugasmu begitu saja? sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan di bumi. Berhentilah bermain main dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar. Selama kau pergi Sehun yang menggantikanmu. Tidak seharusnya dia yang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya ayah.. aku juga akan melakukan tugasku dengan benar, tapi jangan larang aku untuk pergi ke bumi.."

"Jika tidak menelantarkan tugasmu, ayah tidak akan melarangmu datang kebumi."

"Aku berjanji ayah.."

"Bagaimana jika kau mengingkari yang sudah sudah? Ayah tidak akan memberimu hukuman untuk yang ini. dan ayah harap kau menepati janjimu."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Janji seorang Kai."

"Seorang Kai adalah seorang pengingkar, benar bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Yang ku katakan selalu benar, sudah terima saja.

Ini ayah data untuk hari ini.."

"Apa kau sudah mengecek semua dengan benar?"

"Aku bisa menjamin itu.."

"Dasar penjilat."

"Aku mendengarmu hitam~"

"Berikan data siksaan yang harus di kerjakan Kai kepada anak buahnya, Sehun.."

"Baik ayah.."

"Ini datanya, jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi. Dan pastikan semua anak buahmu melakukan dengan benar."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan meremehkanku."

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

"Kau ingat hukuman yang akan kau dapat bukan?"

"Sudah menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku. Dan aku sudah paham apa yang menjadi tugasku."

"Baguslah jika begitu."

Seperginya Kai, Sehun berniat istirahat di dalam kamarnya atau berjalan jalan melepas penat, namun niatnya harus tertunda akibat panggilan sang ayah.

"Sehun.."

"Iya ayah?"

"Berhentilah menggoda adikmu."

"Aku tidak janji jika yang itu. sangat lucu melihat wajah kesalnya."

"Kau tau bukan jika dia marah.."

"Aku mengerti ayah.."

"Dan bantu ayah untuk memantaunya selama Kai menjalankan tugas. Ayah takut ia kabur lagi."

"Memang si hitam itu tidak dapat di pegang omongannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku laksanakan ayah.. aku akan memantaunya dari jauh.."

"Ayah tau, kau dapat diandalkan.."

"Serahkan padaku. Jika dia berniat kabur. Maka aku akan menyeretnya dari bumi beserta manusia kecil itu."

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Again Yaaaaaa...**

YoooHoooo... I am comeback

#HAPPY HALLOWEEN DAY.

Maaf baru comeback soalnya baru bangkit dari kubur hehehehe..

Jangan nyesel Bacanya!

Thank you.


End file.
